En busca de los traidores
by Yoruichi-senpai
Summary: Yoruichi y Kisuke han huido de la S.S y algunos capitanes y tenientes van a por ellos, entre ellos Soi Fong,¿que ocurrirá cuando se encuentren las dos mujeres?¿Habra amor, arrepentimiento,ira...?YxS
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bueno me gustaría decir que este es mi segundo fanfic, después de mucho tiempo inactiva y de ser muy vaga para escribir aquí traigo el primer capitulo, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de cuantos haré, depende de cuanto pueda estirar la historia, espero que os guste!**

**Disclamer: Estos personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

En medio de la noche de la S.S dos figuras se perfilaban en sus calles.

-Yoruichi tenemos que irnos ya, todos los capitanes estarán buscándonos.

-Kisuke ve delante, yo tengo que ir todavía a un sitio.

-Pero no tardes.-Kisuke sabía a dónde iba y no iba a reprocharle que le diese el último adiós a la persona que amaba.

Yoruichi iba a una velocidad sorprendente recorriendo todo la S.S hacia el Segundo Escuadrón, bien merecido tenía su titulo como "Diosa del Shumpo".

Una vez a las puertas del Escuadrón se deslizó entre los pasillos como un gato hasta llegar a la habitación de la capitana, descorrió las puertas y se coló dentro. En medio de la oscuridad se distinguía el futón y dentro de él a Soi Fong. Yoruichi se agachó a su lado y le acarició el pelo, se acercó a ella y posó delicadamente sus labios con los de la capitana. Se la quedó mirando unos instantes y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos mientras pensaba en todos los momentos que había pasado junto con su subordinada y los que jamás llegaría a disfrutar con ella: todos los besos que nunca recibirá, todas las noches que no sentirá su abrazo, todas las sonrisas que nunca podrá ver… Más lágrimas recorrieron el rostro de Yoruichi y unas simples palabras salieron de los labios de ella:

-Vive por las dos la felicidad que pudo haber sido nuestra…-se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Kisuke ya había abierto el senkai en el sitio más alejado de todo la S.S para que se notase lo menos posible su reiatsu. Al cabo de un rato distinguió un leve rastro de reiatsu que se acercaba," _Yoruichi…" _

-Vámonos.-Y sin ninguna otra explicación cruzó el portal hacia el mundo humano dejando atrás sin ningún miramiento toda su vida y todo su honor sabiendo que a partir de ese momento se la conocería una traidora por haber dado la espalda al S.S.

Una vez al otro lado Kisuke le cogió del brazo a Yoruichi y la obligó a que se diera la vuelta.

-Yoruichi, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no es nada Kisuke, déjalo.

-Perdóname, no debería haber aceptado a que vinieses conmigo.-dijo mientras bajaba su sombrero.

-¡Si he venido a sido por mi propia cuenta! No podía dejarte solo, seguro que ella lo superará y volverá a ser como antes…-dijo a media voz.

No pudo aguantar más el llanto y las lágrimas salían sin parar de los ojos ambarinos de Yoruichi, Kisuke la cogió por los hombros y la abrazó intentando consolar a su amiga.

El Sol se asomaba por la ventana haciendo que sus rayos despertasen a la capitana del Segundo Escuadrón, se incorporó en su futón y se frotó los ojos, sintió un sabor extraño en sus labios, pasó la lengua por ellos para identificar el sabor, _"Sabe a ella…Que extraño, justo he tenido un sueño en el que ella aparecía besándome…"._ De pronto oyó un montón de ruido en el pasillo. Se vistió con el uniforme de castigo y salió de su habitación para ver lo que pasaba.

-¿Por qué se habrá ido?-dijo uno de sus compañeros.

-Ni idea, pero eso solo lo hacen los traidores.-dijo el otro.

-Debe de haber algún motivo.

-No lo sé, pero según he oído también ha desaparecido Urahara.

-¿Urahara? Entonces serán verdad los rumores que decían que tenían algo.

-Yo creía que era con Soi Fong con la que tenía algo.-intervino un tercer compañero.

-¿De que estáis hablando?-era Soi Fong que había salido de la esquina donde se ocultaba.

-Nuestra capitana y Urahara han desaparecido de la S.S, ¿sabes lo que ha pasado?-dijo el primer compañero.

-¿Cómo que han desaparecido? Eso es imposible Yoruichi-sama nunca haría algo así.-miró a todos pero estos bajaron la cabeza, al ver que nadie respondía se abrió paso corriendo hacia la habitación de su Capitana.

Abrió las puertas de golpe y vio como todo estaba vacío, salió de allí y buscó por todo el escuadrón en busca de Yoruichi sin resultado. Después de un buen rato caminando por el bosque sin rumbo, cayó de rodillas, rendida, sin fuerzas y las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro…

Unos meses después….

Soi Fong se levantó temprano como cada mañana, se vistió con su uniforme y se miró al espejo, se arregló un poco el pelo y fue hacia su armario, abrió las puertas y cogió su haori con el número dos metido en un rombo grabado en la espalda. Se paró un instante a contemplarlo, todo había sucedido tan deprisa… Poco después de la desaparición de Yoruichi se había convocado a todos los rangos significativos de la S.S y habían nombrado como capitana del segundo escuadrón y de las fuerzas de castigo a Soi Fong, mientras que el cargo de capitán del duodécimo escuadrón y de investigación, fue otorgado a Kurotsuchi Mayuri, una persona no de mucho agrado para Soi Fong. Ahora contemplaba su haori con asco, cada vez que lo veía recordaba a su Capitana, a como había huido de la mano de Urahara Kisuke, todos los intentos de olvidar a la persona que más admiraba, y a la que mas amaba eran inútiles al ver el haori y estar en la misma habitación en la que ella antes dormía… La tristeza y los recuerdos acudían a la mente de Soi Fong pero no por mucho tiempo ya que su teniente Omaeda irrumpió en la habitación abriendo las puertas correderas de un golpe.

-¡Capitana el Comandante ha mandado una mariposa infernal diciendo que capitanes y tenientes tenemos que ir inmediatamente al primer escuadrón!

-Omaeda…¡Ni se te ocurra volver a entrar en mi habitación sin llamar, pedazo de zoquete!- le tiró una zapatilla que impactó directamente en su cara, dejándola roja.

-¡Perdone Capitana! La espero fuera.-cuando cerró las puertas se frotó la zona de la cara donde le había impactado.-"_Que carácter…"_

Soi Fong se terminó de preparar y fue hasta las puertas del escuadrón donde le esperaba Omaeda que la saludó enérgicamente. Ambos utilizaron el shumpo hasta llegar al primer escuadrón, Soi Fong llegó mucho antes que Omaeda y se vio obligada a esperarle, cuando le vio venir tenía una pinta horrible, estaba sudando y le costaba respirar.

-¡¿Como un teniente no puede aguantar un ritmo tan bajo!-dicho eso le propinó un capón y entró en el primer escuadrón seguida de los pasos de Omaeda que aun le costaba respirar.

No sabía el motivo de la reunión pero en todos esos meses no habían dejado de hablar de la huida de Yoruichi y Kisuke, así que seguramente sería alguna información conseguida por el duodécimo escuadrón sobre los traidores o algo por el estilo.

Una vez todos los capitanes y tenientes estuvieron reunidos el Comandante habló:

-Como todos sabéis hemos estado todos estos meses tras el rastro de los traidores para apresarlos y juzgarlos, el capitán Kurotsuchi ha encontrado un rastro muy débil del reiatsu de Yoruichi Shihoin y he decidido que vayan a buscarlos, pero no podemos dejar la S.S desprotegida por lo que irán un grupo al mundo humano y los demás se quedarán aquí. Se os darán dos meses de plazo para encontrarles, cumplido ese plazo volverán a la S.S y serán sustituidos.

-¿Qué pasa si ninguno de los trece escuadrones les encuentra?-preguntó Isane, teniente del cuarto escuadrón.

-El duodécimo escuadrón seguirá buscando en el mundo humano, además contamos con el apoyo del shinigami sustituto Kurosaki Ichigo para informarnos de cualquier cosa en el mundo humano junto con Kuchiki Rukia.-hizo una pausa y miró a todos los presentes esperando alguna duda más.- Bien, todo resuelto. Irán al mundo humano: El sexto escuadrón Kuchiki Byakuya y Abarai Renji. El séptimo escuadrón, Komamura Sajin e Iba Tetsuzaemon. El octavo escuadrón, Kyoraku Shunsui e Ise Nanao. El noveno escuadrón, Tousen Kaname y Hisagi Shuuhei. El undécimo escuadrón, Zaraki Kenpachi y Kusajishi Yachiru. Y el duodécimo escuadrón, Kurotsuchi Mayuri y Kurotsuchi Nemu.

Soi Fong había escuchado con atención todos los nombres pero cuando el Comandante terminó al no oír su nombre se le desencajó el rostro. "_No me han nombrado, ¿ahora qué hago? Tengo que ir al mundo humano, tengo que encontrarla y hacerla pagar su traición"_ Sus puños se cerraron con rabia y temblaba de ira, el Comandante advirtió su estado y le preguntó:

-¿No está de acuerdo Capitana Soi Fong?

-Claro que no, quiero ir al mundo humano en la primera ronda, no puedo esperar dos meses a ir al mundo humano, por favor Comandante déjeme ir.

-Los turnos están hechos y no creo que nadie quiera cambiar la oportunidad de cazar a dos traidores de la S.S-dicho eso miró a su alrededor en busca de algún voluntario.- ¿Ves?

-Señor…-susurró Komamura.-Si tan importante es para la Capitana del segundo escuadrón ir al mundo humano en el primer turno, se lo cedo.

Soi Fong abrió mucho los ojos intentando asimilar lo que le habían dicho mientras que Iba, el teniente del séptimo escuadrón miraba con ira a su capitán sin poder creerse lo que había hecho.

-¿Está seguro Capitán?-preguntó el Comandante.

-Completamente seguro.

- Gracias Komamura, te debo una.

-Solo trae a Yoruichi y a Urahara de vuelta.

-Bueno, pues hechos ya los grupos, partirán mañana a primera hora de la mañana.

Todos los capitanes asintieron y se inclinaron ante el Comandante antes de salir del primer escuadrón.

En el séptimo escuadrón.

-Señor creo que todavía no es consciente de lo que ha hecho Capitan, con todos mis respetos creo que ha sido un error darle nuestro turno a Soi Fong, si encuentra a Yoruichi seguramente la dejará escapar.

-Yo creo que no Iba, últimamente he visto a Soi Fong entrenando muy duro, seguramente quiera acabar con el sufrimiento que le está provocando Yoruichi, es mejor que se desahogue cuanto antes, si esperase dos meses sabiendo que hay capitanes en su búsqueda, se escaparía y se llevaría un castigo del Comandante. Lo mejor es dejarla que vaya la primera.

Aun después de la charla con su Capitán Iba no estaba muy convencido de que esa fuese la mejor manera de hacer las cosas, pero al fin y al cabo el que mandaba era Komamura no él.

En el undécimo escuadrón.

-Por fin podré tener una lucha en serio contra Kurosaki Ichigo.- decía entre risas Zaraki.

-Ken acuérdate de que vamos a por Yoruichi y a por Kisuke.

-Ya, ya. ¡Pero antes de eso no me vendría mal calentar para poder estar al cien por cien!

En el decimo escuadrón.

-¡No puedo creer que tenga que esperar dos meses para salir de aquí! Estoy harta de tanta S.S necesito respirar aire fresco.

-Matsumoto deja de decir tonterías, aquí hay suficiente aire fresco, además ya nos tocará el turno de ir al mundo humano. Ahora, ¡ponte a trabajar de una vez!

-Sí, señor…

En el segundo escuadrón.

Soi Fong estaba preparándose para parir mañana hacia el mundo humano, itentaba concentrarse en dejar todo el papeleo resuelto para quien tuviese que coger el relevo no le fuese muy difícil pero su mente se despistaba en seguida imaginando escenas en las que se encontraba con Yoruichi y peleaban hasta que una de las dos cayese. Sacudió la cabeza e intentó volver a concentrarse, "_Pronto te daré lo que te mereces Yoruichi Shihoin…"_

**Bueno aquí termina el primer capitulo de mi humilde fanfic… Solo deciros que me gustaría que dejaseis reviews con cualquier comentario o critica que siempre será bien recibida. Un saludo y gracias por leer! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas! Aquí está el segundo capítulo, antes de nada me gustaría disculparme por la tardanza pero mi ordenador decidió dejar de funcionar y lo tuve que mandar a arreglar y bueno pues tardó bastante y además no tenía inspiración para seguir pero bueno eso no es excusa así que os dejo leer y ya me diréis. Ah! una cosa más, sobre los comentarios que he visto en relación al tiempo del FanFic, he de aclarar que sí, he modificado el tiempo para que la historia transcurra con los personajes actuales y los anteriores, todos en un espacio temporal, espero que os guste.**

**Disclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino seria un anime Yuri exclusivo YoruSoi ^^**

* * *

><p>En el segundo escuadrón como siempre había mucho movimiento, los shinigamis que estaban bajo las ordenes de Soi Fong luchaban entre ellos, todos ellos tenían mucho respeto a su Capitana y aunque sabían que era estricta pero aun así la apreciaban mucho.<br>Soi Fong les veía entrenar y les daba instrucciones de cómo mejorar su técnica mientras esperaba al lento de Omaeda que se había quedado dormido y había enviado a uno de sus subordinados para que le levantase. Después de unos minutos apareció el teniente corriendo.

-Omaeda llegas tarde.-le dijo la Capitana con una mirada fulminante.

-Lo siento Capitana, me quedé dormido.

-Lo único que sabes hacer es comer y dormir.

-¡Eso no es verdad!-respondió Omaeda incómodo.

-Como sea, vámonos ya. Seguro que somos los últimos.

Se puso en pie y caminó hasta el tercero al mando, le dio las instrucciones que debería seguir en su ausencia y salieron del cuartel del Segundo Escuadrón.

Soi Fong y Omaeda utilizaban el shumpo para llegar lo más rápido posible al Primer Escuadrón. Mientras tanto la mente de la Capitana vagaba en sus recuerdos con su antigua superior, sin querer una imagen más bien íntima de ellas dos se cruzó por su mente haciendo que resbalara de las ramas de un árbol y estuvo a punto de caerse.

-¡Capitana!-Omaeda se tiró a por ella, pero ésta consiguió estabilizarse y seguir como si nada.

-Estoy bien, sigamos.

Soi Fong se prometió no volver a pensar en Yoruichi, ni siquiera una conversación trivial, no quería que sus emociones se entrometieran en su mente, en el odio que sentía hacía ella, la obligación que aunque no estaba justificada de hacer pagar a Yoruichi la traición contra la S.S, y tenía todavía más ganas de pedirle explicaciones de por qué se fue además de la mano de ese engreído de Urahara Kisuke.

Una vez en el Primer Escuadrón todos los capitanes que iban al Mundo Humano, el Comandante dio unas últimas instrucciones:

-Todos vosotros os alojareis en las casas de Kurosaki Ichigo, Orihime Inoue e Ishida Uryuu. Iréis dos parejas a cada casa. A la casa de Orihime irán el Segundo Escuadrón: Soi Fong y Omaeda. Y el Sexto Escuadrón: Kuchiki Byakuya y Abarai Renji. A la casa de Ishida Uryuu irán el Octavo Escuadrón: Kyoraku y Nanao y el Duodécimo Escuadrón: Kurotsuchi Mayuri y Kurotsuchi Nemu. Y finalmente a la casa de Kurosaki, el shinigami sustituto irán el Décimo Escuadrón: Hitsugaya Toshiro y Matsumoto Rangiku, y el Undécimo Escuadrón: Zaraki Kenpachi y Yachiru ¿Todos de acuerdo?

- Sí, Comandante.-dijeron todos a la vez.

-Bien, Chojiro abre el senkai hacia el mundo humano.

Chojiro, teniente del Primer Escuadrón, desenvainó su espada y acto siguiente abrió un portal hacia el Mundo Humano su resplandor azul deslumbró a todos que instantes después fueron atravesando uno por uno el senkai.

* * *

><p>CASA DE ICHIGO:<p>

-Ichigo ¿qué haces todavía en la cama? ¡Hoy vienen los capitanes para buscar a Yoruichi y a Urahara!

-Déjame Rukia, quiero seguir durmiendo…

-¡Levántate vago!- dijo mientras tiraba de las sábanas.

Ichigo cayó y se golpeó la cara contra el suelo, se despejó en seguida por el golpe y se levantó cabreado.

-¿¡Pero qué puñetas haces! Deja de tratarme como a un perro.

-¿Qué dices? yo no te trato como un perro pero si no me haces caso tendré que hacer algo.

Ichigo se sentó en la cama todavía dolorido pero sin decir nada, no le gustaba que Rukia le tratase de esa manera.

-¿Te has enfadado?-dijo con voz melosa. Se sentó encima de él y le acarició el pelo con cuidado.

-No me vas a ablandar con tus encantos.-dijo intentando no mirarla y aguantando las ganas de besarla.

-Yo no estoy intentando ablandarte, pero me apetece un poco de juego…-dijo acomodándose en el cuerpo de Ichigo, se acercó a su cuello y le beso, primero besos cortos para después dar paso a besos más profundos en diversas partes del cuello y bajando por el pecho.

-Rukia para.-susurró aguantando sus ganas de corresponderla.

Rukia lo ignoraba y seguía descendiendo, lo bueno que tenia Ichigo es que solo dormía con unos calzoncillos por lo que todo su pecho estaba al descubierto, a merced de ella. Llegó a los calzoncillos y empezó a bajarlos poco a poco, pero Ichigo se lo impidió haciéndola subir hasta su altura. La besó durante un rato de forma ansiosa y la cogió para ponerla debajo de él. En un momento habían cambiado posiciones y ahora ella estaba a su merced.

-¿Ya no estás enfadado?-preguntó Rukia con una sonrisita. "Que poco aguante tiene".

Ichigo le sonrió y siguió besándola. De pronto algo cambió en la atmósfera, los dos miraron hacia la ventana y vieron una brecha en medio de la calle de color azul, poco a poco se iba abriendo y de su interior los capitanes de la S.S. Ichigo se incorporó y se vistió dispuesto a recibir a los capitanes y tenientes, mientras que Rukia seguía tumbada en la cama y mirando por la ventana con la vista puesta en un punto fijo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Vamos, nos están esperando.

- ¿Qué? Ah sí, vale vámonos.

Mientras bajaban Rukia iba pensando en cuál sería la reacción de su hermano Byakuya al verla, siempre se había mostrado distante, pero aún así su hermana no paraba de intentar agradarle y que le viese con orgullo.

-¡Kurosaki! Lucha conmigo, ¡YA!- gritó Zaraki al verle aparecer en la calle.

-¿¡Qué? ¡Ahora no puedo!

-¡Venga sal del Gigai!

-¡Que no, déjame en paz!- decía mientras corría huyendo del Capitán.

-Zaraki ya basta, hemos venido aquí con una importante misión deja de comportarte como un crío.-era el Capitán Kuchiki el que había interferido en la discusión

-"Sigue siendo igual de frío"-pensó Rukia.

-Tienes algún problema Kuchiki.-le desafió Zaraki.

-Calmaos todos, como ha dicho Kuchiki hemos venido aquí para una misión, las peleas las dejaremos para más tarde. Ichigo, necesitamos alojarnos en el mundo humano durante un tiempo, pero en tu casa no cabremos todos. ¿Podrías llamar a Ishida e Inoue?

-Claro, pero ¿cuál es esa misión tan importante?

-Lo explicaré cuando estemos todos reunidos.

Ichigo cumplió su palabra y llamó a Ishida e Inoue a su casa. Mientras tanto todos los capitanes y tenientes que habían cruzado el portal entraron en la casa de Ichigo y subieron a su habitación para que nadie de su familia se diese cuenta de la reunión.

Estaban todos apretujados en la habitación casi sin poder moverse, había shinigamis por todas partes, en la cama en el suelo, encima del escritorio… Todos se quejaban para que los demás dejasen huecos. Ichigo que ya estaba perdiendo los nervios por tanto jaleo intervino:

-¡Dejad de quejaros! Se que la habitación es pequeña pero es lo que hay, pronto podremos salir así que parad.

-Esto en la S.S no pasa, allí hay hueco de sobra.-dijo uno.

Ichigo no respondió a la provocación gracias a Rukia que le tocó la rodilla para que se calmase.

* * *

><p>Después de un rato Ishida e Inoue llamaron a la puerta de Ichigo y él fue a recibirles y les condujo hacia la habitación para que por fin los shinigamis explicaran el por qué de su estancia en el Mundo Humano.<p>

-Bueno ya estamos todos, ¿cuál es esa misión que os han encomendado?-preguntó Ichigo.

-Tenemos que encontrar a los traidores de la S.S y llevarlos ante el Comandante. Nos han dado de plazo dos meses para encontrarlos, si no llegamos a dar con su escondite, entonces otro grupo de escuadrones vendrá a sustituirnos.

-O sea que tendremos cuatro meses shinigamis en el Mundo Humano de forma permanente.-comentó Ishida.

-¿Tienes algún problema Quincy?-preguntó Zaraki de forma desafiante.

Los dos se fulminaron con la mirada pero afortunadamente Inoue salvó la situación:

-No tenemos ningún problema, es genial que paséis aquí dos meses con nosotros.-dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

Después de que Kyoraku explicase el motivo por el que habían ido al Mundo Humano todos se repartieron entre las tres casas que se les habían asignado.

* * *

><p>CASA DE ICHIGO:<p>

-¿Y dónde se supone que vamos a dormir?-preguntó irritado Hitsugaya.

-Pues tengo dos futones de sobra, así que los pondremos por la habitación y dormiréis ahí.

-¿¡Pretendes que duerma en un sucio futón!

-Si no te gusta ahí tienes la calle.

El capitán se quedó callado pero atravesando a Ichigo con la mirada, finalmente accedió a dormir en el futón. Rangiku sacó su futón y lo colocó cerca del armario donde dormía Rukia, después se empezó a desabrochar el lazo que sujetaba su traje ante la atenta mirada de Ichigo y la mirada de reojo de Hitsugaya, pero Rukia intervino:

-¡Matsumoto! No te lo quites aquí esto está lleno de pervertidos. Ven te dejaré algo, vamos al baño.

Ambos chicos se quedaron solos en la habitación y cruzaron una mirada para después cada uno meterse en su cama.

* * *

><p>CASA DE INOUE:<p>

-Bueno y esta es mi casa, tengo dos habitaciones, así que si queréis podemos dormir Soi Fong-san y yo en una y Kuchiki-san, Abarai-san y Omaeda-san en la otra habitación.

-Está bien.-dijeron todos a la vez.

-Pero Inoue, no hace falta que añadas el –san en nuestros nombres.-dijo Renji.

-Está bien.-respondió sonriendo.

Más tarde ya en la habitación de los chicos, estaban Renji y Byakuya sentados en el suelo mientras Omaeda saqueaba la nevera.

-Que suerte que nos hayan asignado con el Segundo Escuadrón, ¿verdad capitán?

-Será mejor que no hagas bromas en el tiempo que estemos aquí Renji.

A Renji se le escapó una risita pero enmudeció al instante al ver la mirada asesina de su capitán.

* * *

><p>CASA DE ISHIDA:<p>

-Bien, antes de nada quiero que sepáis que no me importa mucho vuestro cargo en la S.S, quiero que no ensuciéis mucho y que no rompáis nada.

-Pero bueno Quincy, ¿te crees que esa es una buena manera de dirigirte a nosotros? ¿Vas buscando la extinción de los de tu clan?-le dijo ariscamente el capitán Mayuri.

-Kurotsuchi cálmate, es normal que no le caigamos bien al chaval, sus antepasados le habrán contado que somos sus enemigos así que tiene que odiarnos.-añadió Kyoraku.

-Bueno tengo dos habitaciones, en una podrían dormir las tenientes, y en la otra nosotros.

-Por nosotras está bien.-respondieron las chicas.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno y aquí acaba, sé que no es muy fuerte y que casi no pasan cosas pero todavía tiene que arrancar y como ya he dicho no tuve mucha inspiración así que no salió muy bien. Estoy abierta a críticas, opiniones, insultos… Lo que sea pero dejad reviews!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas! Traigo el 3er capítulo de mi humilde fic. He de decir que voy a ir cambiando los escenarios, es decir, voy a contar lo que pasa entre las filas de los shinigamis pero también el punto de vista de los "traidores". Quiero aclarar que aparecerán los Vizards así que, recomiendo que abráis una ventana para ver cómo eran ya que describirlos me pareció un relleno innecesario. Que lo disfrutéis ^^**

**Disclamer: Los personajes son únicamente de Tite Kubo-sama, yo solo le doy el giro que mi mente inventa.**

* * *

><p>El incesante ruido del goteo producido por el agua que caía desde el techo rocoso e intensificado por el eco que se producía en la cueva en la que se ocultaban los fugitivos de la S.S despertó a Kisuke. Perezosamente se levantó de la cama, si es que se le podía llamar así a aquel colchón desgastado que "cogieron prestado" de una casa antes de llegar a aquella guarida preparada por los Vizards que habían huido una semana antes que Kisuke y Yoruichi, ya que se les daba por muertos no fue difícil escapar de allí.<p>

Cogió el sombrero que había dejado a su lado y se lo colocó en la cabeza. Kisuke caminó por los oscuros pasillos de la cueva pasando por las habitaciones de sus compañeros de fuga. De pronto se paró delante de una habitación, corrió la cortina que proporcionaba algo de intimidad y vio un bulto acostado en otro de esos colchones "prestados". Se movía de forma algo extraña.

-"Estará teniendo una pesadilla"-pensó Kisuke.

Dudó un momento si acercarse o no, hasta que al final decidió despertarla para que se calmara un poco. Una vez a su lado la zarandeó suavemente mientras pronunciaba su nombre en un susurro.

-Yoruichi, despierta es solo un sueño.

La reina del shumpo se removió un par de veces hasta que finalmente sus ojos ambarinos se vislumbraron en la oscuridad de la caverna.

-Kisuke… ¿Dónde estamos?

Él pensó que era normal su amnesia, ya que anoche todo sucedió demasiado rápido y fue un gran golpe tener que despedirse de Soi Fong su teniente y su amante.

-Estamos en la cueva que han preparado los Vizards. Quedamos en que ellos buscarían un sitio como este en el que escondernos cuando escapásemos de la S.S.

-¿Vizards?

-Si, los supervivientes del experimentó que hizo Aizen con algunos de los Capitanes de la S.S.

De pronto todos los recuerdos volvieron a la mente de Yoruichi, su subconsciente había intentado mantenerlos bloqueados al ser un gran shock para ella. Kisuke vio como dos lágrimas caían de los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos por la información recibida de golpe. Dijo dos palabras apenas audibles pero que él ya estaba acostumbrado a oír. "Soi Fong" había pronunciado. Yoruichi se tumbó de nuevo en el colchón y a su lado vio una fotografía, la cogió y de pronto todos los recuerdos sucedieron en la mente de la Capitana del Segundo Escuadrón.

Kisuke sabía que estaba de más en aquella habitación se retiró dejando que su amiga se sumiese en el pasado, en tiempos que ya no podría recuperar.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK:<p>

-Vamos Soi, quiero probar esa máquina que nos ha dicho Rukia, quiero una… ¿Cómo lo ha llamado? Una foto… ¡Una fotografía!- exclamó al acordarse de golpe de la palabra.

-Yoruichi-sama no creo que sea muy seguro ir a algo que no sabemos qué es.

-Soi Fong la próxima vez que utilices el "-sama" le pediré a Yamamoto que te cambien de escuadrón-dijo seriamente.- Y quiero una fotografía nuestra, te lo ordeno como Capitana.

Soi Fong se había quedado petrificada ante la amenaza de Yoruichi. Si la trasladaban a otro escuadrón y tuviese que decir adiós a su capitana el mundo se acabaría para ella.

-Soi te has quedado callada de repente, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Por favor Yoruichi-sama no pida el traslado!

Yoruichi al notar el miedo que tenía ante la amenaza que en realidad había sido una broma decidió presionarla un poco más.

-Has utilizado otra vez el "-sama". Decidido, ahora mismo me voy a la S.S para pedir tu traslado.

-¡No por favor!- dijo casi llorando.

-Entonces vayamos a hacernos una foto.

-Eso se llama chantaje.

-Bueno, entonces no me queda más remedio que…

-Está bien, vamos.

Yoruichi sonrió al ver que había ganado, Soi siempre le daba los caprichos que ella quería y eso le gustaba. Soi vio como en la sonrisa de su capitana se veían los colmillos que hacían más bonita su sonrisa y sintió unas ganas tremendas de besarla. Se acercó a ella, entrelazó sus manos en su cuello y posó sus labios sobre los de ella.

-¿A qué ha venido eso Soi?-preguntó aún todavía agarrándola de la cintura y muy cerca de ella.

-A nada -dijo sonriéndola- Es solamente que te quiero.

Yoruichi la besó de nuevo deseando que el tiempo se detuviese en ese instante para siempre.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a hacernos la foto- dijo Yoruichi separándose un poco de ella.

-Está bien –respondió Soi todavía sin querer separarse de ella.

Caminaron por la calle cogidas de la mano, cosa que a algunos de las personas que pasaban por su lado se quedaban mirando un momento.

-¿Por qué miraran tanto?

-Ichigo me dijo que aquí la relación entre mujeres no se ve tan natural como en la S.S.

-En ese caso…-dijo Soi mientras se soltaba de su mano.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Te importa que la gente nos mire?

-No pero…

-Pero nada.- la cogió de la mano con fuerza y siguieron caminando hasta llegar al fotomatón.

Entraron y en una ranura metieron las monedas para hacer las fotos.

-Rukia me dijo que teníamos que posar como más nos gustase para que se hicieran las fotos. Venga bésame.

-¿Qué? –dijo Soi sonrojada.

-¿Qué pasa? Antes lo has hecho muy bien.-al decir esto el flash saltó haciendo una foto inesperada que asustó a Soi mientras Yoruichi no paraba de reírse.

-¡No te rías! Esa cosa me ha asustado.- otro flash.- Se acabó, me lo cargo.- sacó su zanpakutou y amenazó con romper la máquina, pero Yoruichi la detuvo a tiempo.

-¿Qué haces? Es inofensivo bakka.-otro flash.

-Venga que se nos acaban las fotos.- Yoruichi aprovechó el descuido de Soi y la besó, justo en ese momento saltó de nuevo el flash.

- No vale, me has pillado desprevenida.

-Anda no refunfuñes mas.- dijo mientras abrazaba a Soi para hacer la última foto.-Bien, ya están todas, ahora tendrían que salir por algún sitio de estos.

Las fotografías fueron saliendo por un compartimento y Yoruichi las cogió. Las dos se quedaron en silencio viendo las fotos. Yoruichi notó que Soi no paraba de mirar la foto en la que la había besado.

-Quédate con la foto del beso, yo me quedo con la del abrazo.

-Vale.-dijo Soi sonriendo por haberse quedado la foto que más le gustaba.

-Así las dos tendremos un recuerdo de la otra siempre.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>Las lágrimas seguían cayendo mientras los recuerdos con su abeja iban sucediendo. Se preguntaba si como ella Soi tendría la foto de ellas dos. La respuesta vino instantánea a su cerebro pero ella quería ignorar ese "no" rotundo.<p>

Sin querer pensar más sobre eso se secó las lágrimas, se levantó, cogió la chaqueta naranja y se la puso, guardando también la foto con la que se había dormido en uno de los bolsillos.

Salió de la habitación y miró a ambos lados del pasillo preguntándose dónde estarían los demás. Notó un leve signo de reiatsu y caminó hacia él.

Se encontró con una habitación espaciosa, dos o tres veces más grande que su cuarto. Entró y vio allí a todos los fugitivos: Kisuke, capitán del doceavo escuadrón. Hiyori Sarugaki, teniente del doceavo escuadrón. Shinji Hirako, capitán del sexto escuadrón. Love Aikawa, capitán del séptimo escuadrón. Rojuro "Rose" Otoribasi, capitán del tercer escuadrón. Lisa Yadomaru, teniente del tercer escuadrón. Kensei Mugurama, capitán del noveno escuadrón. Mashiro Kuna, teniente del noveno escuadrón. Tessai Tsukabishi, capitán de la división de Kido. Y Hachigen "Hachi" Ushoda, teniente de la división de Kido.

Todos ellos estaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa de madera en mal estado, sentados en taburetes que parecían bastante viejos. Estaban desayunando cuando Yoruichi entró en la habitación.

-Buenos días capitana.-dijo Hachi.

-Ya no soy capitana Hachi, ninguno lo somos, somos exiliados de la S.S, ya no pertenecemos al Seiretei, nadie es capitán ni tampoco teniente.

Todos se quedaron en silencio después de lo que había dicho Yoruichi , los Vizards llevaban allí una semana y había hecho falta que la recién llegada Ex-capitana del segundo escuadrón les abriese los ojos de una vez.

-Es cierto.-dijo Hiyori.-ya no pertenecemos al mundo de los shinigamis, ni al de los humanos, somos… monstruos.

- ¿Qué coño estás diciendo?-saltó Kensei.- no somos monstruos somos Vizards, somos mejores que los shinigamis y mejores que los hollows. Por eso tendremos que empezar a controlar nuestros nuevos poderes, tenemos que entrenar duro.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?-dijo Shinji.

-Tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde ir, no podemos entrenar por aquí podríamos cargarnos toda la caverna.

-Ahora que lo pienso, al venir aquí vimos una fábrica abandonada, sería un buen sitio, y si la destruimos nadie la echara de menos.

Todos se miraron entre sí buscando la aprobación, al final todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Mejor que entrenemos cuando la tarde esté ya avanzada, así poca gente sabrá que estamos allí.

Y allí se quedaron todos los Vizards, el Ex capitán del duodécimo escuadrón y la Ex capitana del segundo escuadrón.

* * *

><p>Todos los shinigamis enviados al Mundo Humano y además de Orihime, Ishida y Sado, que había sido informado por Ichigo, se reunieron en la casa de éste.<p>

-Bien, ¿por dónde empezamos?- dijo Ichigo

-Lo primero es organizarnos y empezar a buscar a los traidores.

-¿Es necesario llamarles así? Me parece un poco drástico. En el Consejo les llaman Vizards.

-Son traidores, pero si Matsumoto va a discutir por el nombre.- dijo Kyoraku cuando Matsumoto iba a replicar otra vez.- les llamaremos Vizards.

-Pero Yoruichi-sama no es un Vizard.-replicó Soi Fong.

-¿Todavía utilizas el "-sama"? No se lo merece teniente, no debería llamarla así.- le dijo Hitsugaya.

-Basta de discusiones absurdos, se les llamará Vizards incluso a quien no lo son.- añadió mirando a la teniente del segundo escuadrón.

-¿Sabéis si hay algún lugar abandonado por Karakura? Si los Vizards han ido a alguna parte seguro que habrá sido a un lugar que no esté habitado para no llamar mucho la atención.

Ichigo, Orihime, Ishida y Sado se miraron entre ellos hasta que al final Sado habló:

-Lo único que se me ocurre es la fábrica abandonada que está casi en las afueras de la ciudad, no hay ningún lugar más como usted dice.

-Bien, pues iremos por la noche para pillarles desprevenidos. Nos organizaremos igual que estamos hospedados. Primer grupo: el segundo y el sexto con Orihime y Sado. Segundo grupo: El décimo y el undécimo con Ichigo. Y tercer grupo: El ocho, el doce con Ishida. Lo que vamos a hacer es ir a por ellos por tres sitios distintos. ¿Cuántas entradas hay en la fábrica?

-Tiene la entrada principal y luego una trasera para las cargas y descargas. –respondió Sado.

-Bien pues el primer grupo entrará por el tejado ya que la teniente del segundo escuadrón está especializada en hacer este tipo de operaciones. El segundo grupo entrará por la puerta principal, ya que está Zaraki e Ichigo que tienen un gran nivel de reiatsu y podrán con ellos de cara. Y el ocho y el doce iremos por la entrada de atrás, con la ayuda de las flechas del Quincy impediremos que se acerquen mucho a la otra entrada.

Todos estaban pendientes del plan excepto una persona que todavía no había asimilado muy bien todo lo que estaba pasando, Soi Fong que creía que Yoruichi era de las más leales de la S.S resultó que era una traidora, y para mayor decepción ayudó a escapar a Kisuke. Nunca lo había querido pensar pero ahora sin duda sabía que había algo entre los dos, ahora mismo estarían los dos juntos en alguna habitación, y Kisuke tocando y besando lo que ella había creído que era suyo. De pronto una idea cruzó su cabeza como un rayo.

-¿Vamos a ir a matarlos?

Todos se quedaron mirándola extrañados ante aquel arrebato.

-El General ha dado órdenes de que les capturemos con vida, pero si se resisten mucho no nos quedará otra opción.- aquellas palabras cogieron desprevenida a la teniente que por un momento se quedó sin respiración.

-Teniente admítalo, Yoruichi no calentará de nuevo su cama, se acabó. Olvidela.

Las palabras tajantes de Mayuri fueron la gota que colmó el vaso, bastante tenía con que Yoruichi había huido al lado de Kisuke dejándola sola para que ese imbécil metiese el dedo en la llaga. Sin pensarlo desenvainó su zanpakutou y fue a por él, por suerte Nemu que estaba por allí cerca consiguió pararla para después Renji y Kuchiki la cogieran de los brazos y la inmovilizasen.

-¡Dejadme! ¡Voy a matarle!

-¡Para ya Soi Fong! ¡Compórtate!-le gritó Kuchiki.-No merece la pena por ese gilipollas.-le susurró.

Soi Fong al final se calmó pero no se quedó, con un portazo salió de la casa. En ese momento se dio por concluida la reunión y cada uno se fue a su casa a la espera de que cuando cayese la noche irían a por los Vizards.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí termina! Espero que os haya gustado. Ya sabéis, cualquier fallo que encontréis (ya que yo no vi mucho la saga de los Vizards pero aún así me gustó), comentario, critica, insulto, dejad un review. Con cada review el YoruSoi os lo agradecerá!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas! Ya está listo el capitulo pero antes de nada quiero aclarar un par de cosas**

**Lo primero: Siento MUCHISIMO todo el jaleo que he hecho con los puestos, de verdad pido disculpas, pero era la primera vez que hacia una dimensión paralela y me lié con todo esto.**

**Lo segundo: Ya se verá que he hecho un arreglo para que ya no haya más complicaciones sobre los puestos.**

**Y por ultimo decir que quizá haya cambiado un poco las personalidades de Yoru y Soi así que si no os gusta hacédmelo saber. Por cierto hay un momento IchiRuki.**

**Bueno ya me callo, disfrutad del capítulo!**

* * *

><p>-Entonces, ¿cuáles serán los grupos para ir a la fábrica a entrenar?- preguntó Hiyori.<p>

-Podrían ir Shinji, Hiyori, Kisuke y… -Yoruichi dejó la frase a medias con la esperanza de que alguien la nombrase para ir a la fábrica.

- Vamos Yoruichi, si quieres ir tú dilo. Se nota a kilómetros que lo vas buscando.-le dijo Kensei sonriendo.- Mañana irá otro grupo, y al día siguiente los que queden.

Con todos de acuerdo con los nombrados se prepararon y con el shumpo fueron a la fábrica.

Soi estaba tumbada boca arriba totalmente estirada mirando al techo pero realmente sin verlo ya que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, en la traición, en el dolor y en la ira que iban devorándola por dentro.

Estaba tan concentrada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la puerta había sonado, señal de que habían llegado Byakuya, Renji y Orihime. Omaeda había vuelto a la S.S, el encargado para cuidar el Segundo Escuadrón no daba abasto y necesitaba ayuda de Omaeda.

-Soi Fong, ¿estás bien?- Era Byakuya que había entrado en su habitación.

Pero Soi no respondió ni siquiera le miró.

-Sé que estás pasando por un mal momento por el hecho de que Yoruichi se ha ido y…

-No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento, así que lárgate.-dijo sin dejar de mirar el techo.

-Pero Soi-chan yo solo…

-No me vuelvas a llamar así. Nunca más. –le respondió con tono sobrecogedor.

Aún así Byakuya no se rindió, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a su lado y empezó a hablar:

-Será mejor que te olvides de ella cuanto antes, si nos la encontramos en la fábrica tendremos que luchar contra ella y tus sentimientos no pueden involucrarse, debes de saberlo ya. Tu escuadrón es el más duro.

Soi casi no le escuchaba no podía dejar de imaginarse la misma escena una y otra vez del hombre que más detestaba junto con su Capitana huyendo de la S.S cogidos de la mano y riéndose de ella mientras Yoruichi la miraba con cara de asqueada y no paraba de repetirla: No eres nada para mí. Nunca llegarás a la altura de Kisuke.

-No me estás haciendo caso pero no me importa, solo quiero que vuelvas a sonreír.-eso la pilló desprevenida, nunca habría imaginado que una persona tan fría como él le dijese aquello. La estaba mirando, esperando una respuesta.

-Yo…Bueno…Yo…

-Déjalo, solo quería que lo supieses.- ni él mismo se creía lo que había dicho, nunca mostraba sus emociones, simplemente se le había escapado. Sin querer estar un momento más en esa incómoda situación, salió de la habitación dejando a Soi Fong de nuevo sola.

* * *

><p>-Para…aquí no…Hay gente.-decía entre gemidos Rukia.<p>

-No puedo estar cuatro meses sin poder si quiera besarte porque hayan venido shinigamis de la S.S. Me niego.- respondió Ichigo mientras le besaba el cuello e intentaba desnudarla.

Una mano de Ichigo bajó hasta su cintura y la agarró contra él haciéndola notar el bulto de sus pantalones. Rukia rendida completamente a él le quitó la camiseta dejando su pecho al descubierto y acariciándolo. Ichigo la levantó del suelo y la hizo sentarse en el lavabo mientras le quitaba los pantalones cortos que llevaba. Entre besos, caricias, gemidos y risitas la puerta del baño sonó.

-¡Parad ya, iros a un motel!

-¡Es mi casa, da gracias que no estemos en la cama canijo!- le respondió Ichigo a Hitsugaya.

- Venga Hitsugaya déjales que disfruten mientras puedan.-dijo entre risas Zaraki.

Rukia avergonzada por haber sido escuchada ya no veía tan buena idea aquello. Le apartó y se bajó del lavabo.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Este no es el lugar ni el momento Ichigo… Date una ducha fría y prepárate para salir- le dijo al saber que le dejaba a medias.- Lo siento mucho.- le besó en la mejilla y salió del baño.

* * *

><p>-Oye Kurotsuchi, ¿no podrías fabricar algo para detectar sus reiatsus?- le preguntó Ishida.<p>

-Si se empeñan en ocultarse nada puede hacer que lo descubramos. Ni si quiera mis maravillosos inventos.

El Quincy en seguida se arrepintió de haberle preguntado ya que había empezado a alardear de ser el mejor shinigami y no se iba a callar en un buen rato.

* * *

><p>-¡Vamos Kisuke eres muy lento!<p>

-¡Hacia mucho que no utilizaba así el shumpo!

-Vamos viejo vago, muévete.-le dijo entre risas.

Llegaron a la fábrica y allí bajo la supervisión de Yoruichi y Kisuke los Vizards mostraron sus máscaras de Hollow intentando controlar todo su poder.

-Kisuke, ¿tú crees que Soi-chan estará en la casa de Ichigo?

-No lo sé Yoruichi pero no puedes ir allí, sería un suicidio.

-Ya , pero necesito hablar con ella.

-Los dos sabemos que no es hablar lo que echas de menos.- se levantó de un salto al ver que Hiyori se le escapaba el control de su poder pero en seguido se estabilizó.

-No digas estupideces.- respondió Yoruichi.- No solo pienso en eso, de verdad que la echo de menos…-susurró recordando momentos de ellas juntas.- Quiero explicarla por qué me fui de la S.S

Los dos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Kisuke habló de nuevo:

-Si vas a por ella nos pondrás en peligro a todos.

Ella lo sabía y era eso lo que la ataba a estar sentada controlando los reiatsus de los Vizards en vez de ir a por su teniente.

* * *

><p>Los shinigamis estaban ya en la calle a punto de ir a la fábrica abandonada.<p>

-Habéis notado eso?-preguntó Renji .

Todos asintieron y se pusieron en camino con el shumpo hacía el lugar donde los Vizards estaban ocultos.

Se repartieron en los tres grupos asignados. Kyoraku ordenó que el grupo 1: Soi Fong, Byakuya y Renji entraran, mientras que Sado y Orihime se quedarían en el tejado para cubrirles. Renji liberó su shikai y el techo explotó, dentro estaban los cuatro fugitivos ya preparados para luchar. "Yoruichi habrá detectado nuestro reiatsu" pensó Soi Fong.

Yoruichi intentaba llamar la atención de Soi Fong, la miró y vio en sus ojos, ¿felicidad? Imposible. Junto a Kisuke seguro que ya la había olvidado. La rabia creció en ella y fue directa a por su Capitana.

Los demás fugitivos luchaban contra los shinigamis, habían liberado su parte de Hollow y las máscaras aparecieron, mientras que Kisuke liberó su shikai y también luchaba contra los shinigamis de la S.S.

¡Soi-chan!- Yoruichi no podía guardar las formas, no podía mantenerse fría, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella.

Soi Fong desenvainó su zanpakutou y la empuñó con fuerza contra Yoruichi. La Diosa del Shumpo evitó el ataque, era normal que la odiase, la había abandonado. Aún así intentó tranquilizarla:

-Soi-chan escúchame por favor, necesito hablar contigo.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo sucia traidora.

-Entiendo que estés enfadada pero tienes que escucharme.

Al ver que nada la hacía razonar optó por cambiar el plan. Peleó contra Soi Fong hasta que bajó la guardia y con una patada la sacó de la fábrica, no era la mejor forma de hacerlo pero no había otra opción.

Salió a buscarla pero alguien se le había adelantado.

-¡Niño Kuchiki! ¡Será mejor que la sueltes, esto no va contigo!- comida por la ira fue directa a por él, se quitó la chaqueta y el shunko envolvió cada parte de su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiese abalanzarse sobre Byakuya Soi Fong se puso en medio obligando a Yoruichi a parar. El shunko desapareció de golpe y Yoruichi cogió a Soi Fong para llevársela lejos de aquel idiota.

-Niño Kuchiki, si nos sigues, no intentes después tener hijos.

- ¡Para! ¡Suéltame, no quiero ir contigo!

Las dos se alejaron dejando solo a Kuchiki que se reunió con los otros en la fábrica y dar la alarma.

Yoruichi paró cerca de las cuevas donde se escondían, por mucho que quisiera no podía enseñarle donde estaba viviendo. Quiso soltar a Soi pero en seguida volvió a intentar pelear contra ella, Shihoin frustrada la hizo una llave y la tumbó en el suelo poniéndose encima de ella.

-¡Quítate de encima!

-¡Escúchame! No te abandoné, no tenía elección Soi, no podía abandonar a Kisuke.

-¡¿Pero si me podías abandonar a mi?

-Yo…-no sabía que responderla, se había quedado sin respuestas.

-Suéltame Yoruichi, déjame ir.

-Pero… No puedo Soi-chan, quiero que estés conmigo, me arrepiento de lo que hice.

-Pero lo hiciste, le pusiste por delante de lo nuestro y eso no lo puedes cambiar.

-¡Están por allí!- eran todos los de la S.S que venían a por ellas.

-Te quiero Soi Fong.

-Déjalo Yoruichi…-dijo mientras intentaba evitar su mirada.

Se levantó y la tendió la mano para levantarse pero no la cogió, se levantó por su propia cuenta, antes de que se fuese la agarró del brazo y la susurró en el oído:

-Ven conmigo, lo dejaremos todo. No habrá nadie más aparte de nosotras. Te necesito a mi lado-se estaba arrastrando por una persona, lo que nunca hubiese imaginado hace unos años, pero Ella merecía la pena.

-Es muy tarde… Ya se han entrometido demasiadas personas. Ya no hay nada.

Se quedó allí parada, rota por sus palabras. Alguien se acercó a ella. Era Kisuke.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Ha ido bien?

-No Kisuke…Para nada, vámonos de aquí.

Los dos volvieron a las cavernas para reunirse con los Vizards.

* * *

><p>Después del encuentro en la fabrica las cosas se normalizaron un poco en ambos bandos, los Vizards seguían entrenando lejos de la ciudad pero sin acercarse a la fabrica. Mientras, los shinigamis buscaban cualquier mínimo rastro y hacían planes de cómo capturar a los traidores.<p>

Un día una mariposa infernal llegó al Mundo Humano, informando a todos ellos que la inestabilidad en la S.S no podía continuar, por lo que había cargos nuevos pero serían provisionales. Mayuri, Kaname, Komamura, Aizen, Gin y Soi Fong eran ahora capitanes y Nemu, Hisagi, Iba, Momo, Kiba y Omaeda eran ahora tenientes.

A algunos les entusiasmó el ascenso, a otros sin embargo, no les gustó el cambio porque eso significaba el exilio absoluto de sus antiguos capitanes y tenientes.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y el arreglo que he hecho, bueno ya sabéis, criticas, comentarios, insultos lo que sea pero escribid reviews!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Después de mucho tiempo de inspiración nula se me encendió una bombillita en la cabeza y me vinieron muchísimas ideas para seguir la historia.**

**He hecho un giro en la historia y espero que nadie me espere a la salida de mi casa para pegarme jojana. Una vez más digo que estos personajes no me pertenecen solo los hago sufrir en historias alternativas. Disfrutad del capítulo!**

Las cuevas estaban en penumbras mientras una sombra las recorría silenciosamente. Había esperado a que el último de sus compañeros se acostara para poder salir.

Una vez fuera notó el frío congelando su rostro, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y caminó en la solitaria noche, no podía utilizar el shumpo de momento si no quería que la descubriesen.

Mientras caminaba iba pensando en todas las reacciones que podría tener Ella al verla, seguramente intentaría pelear contra ella y no podía permitirse andarse con tonterías, tenía que decirla todo lo antes posible.

No paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, llevaba una semana sin poder dormir apenas, su mente no podía dejar de recordar el momento en el que le pedía que lo dejase todo por ella, nada más se interpondría, pero no podía permitirlo, no iba a perdonarla tan fácilmente, la había dejado sola en la S.S.

Le habían mandado al Mundo Humano para atrapar a los exiliados y llevarlos ante el Comandante para que se les juzgase pero nunca se había planteado si de verdad sería capaz de hacerlo. La única vez que habían coincidido nada más verla todos los recuerdos juntas habían abordado su mente y ahora no era capaz de deshacerse de ellos.

Se levantó de la cama y se vistió con las ropas humanas que le había proporcionado Orihime: unos vaqueros una camiseta básica blanca, una chaqueta negra y unas deportivas. Abrió la ventana y saltó hacia la calle para tomar el aire.

Las calles estaban desiertas, de vez en cuando un coche pasaba por su lado enfocándola con las luces, se notaba que el otoño había llegado pues el viento soplaba fuerte y la temperatura era más bien baja. Subió la cremallera hasta arriba y utilizó el shumpo para ir a un parque cerca de la casa de Kurosaki donde podría relajarse.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?". Yoruichi notó un rastro muy leve de reiatsu. Dio media vuelta y siguió el rastro. El frío le cortaba el rostro pero no se paró un instante, estaba segura de que sería Ella, tenía que verla, tenía que hablar con ella… Tenía que besarla.

"No puede ser…". Soi Fong notaba que alguien se acercaba, tenía la corazonada de saber quién era pero tenía que acercarse un poco más para identificar con seguridad quién era.

Una silueta se recortaba en la oscuridad que había en la entrada del parque, se acercó a las farolas y Soi Fong reconoció el rostro de Yoruichi buscando algo en la noche. "Sabe que estoy aquí". Soi Fong que estaba escondida detrás de un árbol a lo lejos seguía observando sus movimientos, quería salir pero algo la decía que no lo hiciese, no podía dejar de pensar en que ahora era una exiliada, en que había traicionado a la S.S, pero por encima de todo, que había huido al lado de Urahara.

Yoruichi seguía buscando a Soi Fong, tenía que estar ahí, había notado su presencia claramente cuanto más se acercaba pero a la pequeña abeja nunca se le había dado mal ocultar su presencia. Caminó con precaución con todos los sentidos alerta.

De pronto algo se movió tras un árbol, "debe ser ella". Corrió en aquella dirección y vio como algo también salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la suya. Después de unos minutos corriendo consiguió darla caza agarrándola de la chaqueta, tiró de la ropa hacia ella y la abrazó ocultándola entre sus brazos.

-¡Para suéltame!- gritaba Soi Fong intentando empujarla.

-Me vas a escuchar Soi, lo quieras o no, tú decides si por las buenas o por las malas.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que escucharte? ¿Acaso me pediste opinión si me parecía bien que te fueras?

-Lo hice mal y lo reconozco, pero intento explicarte por qué lo hice.

Se quedaron un momento calladas, Soi pensando en sí debería escucharla o no y Yoruichi disfrutando de cada segundo que la tenía entre sus brazos.

-Explícate.-la dijo todavía entre sus brazos.

-Quiero que me mires.-la separó de ella y comenzó a contarle todo lo que pasó.- No pretenderás que me crea que fue Aizen el que lo hizo.

- Está en tu voluntad creerme o no pero ¿alguna vez te he mentido?

- No pero… Me cuesta creer que fue Aizen y no el sucio asqueroso de Urahara.

- Soi, olvídate por un momento de tus estúpidos celos de Kisuke y piensa.

- ¿Cómo que estúpidos? Te has convertido en una exiliada por su culpa, huiste a su lado y ¿son mis celos estúpidos?

- ¡Sabes que no podía haber hecho otra cosa! ¡No podía darle la espalda!

-¿¡Pero si podías dármela a mi?- otra vez Soi se intentó zafar del abrazo de Yoruichi, lo consiguió pero ésta no tardó en cogerla de los brazos.

- Me arrepiento de lo que hice, tenía que habértelo dicho, pero no quería esta vida para ti. Te conozco bien, y no habrías aguantado toda una vida de deshonra, de ser conocida como una traidora y además… Tenía miedo de que me dijeras que no.

Nunca se había parado a pensarlo pero Yoruichi tenía razón, desde pequeña su familia le había enseñado que el honor lo era todo, tenía que ser leal a la S.S o a quien sirviese. Pero eso daba igual si Yoruichi se lo hubiese pedido.

-Nunca me hubiese negado si me lo hubieses pedido Yoruichi.

-Si de verdad lo dices… ¿Vendrías conmigo lejos de todo esto?

-¿Cómo? ¿Así de repente?

-No quiero que nadie más se entrometa en lo nuestro, ni la S.S, ni los Vizards… Ni Kisuke.

"Nadie… Ni siquiera Kisuke… Lejos de todo". Quería decirla que sí, que iría con ella a cualquier parte del mundo, pero sabía la verdad, y el traidor estaba en la S.S y eso no podía quedarse así.

-No podemos hacerlo Yoruichi, si el culpable es Aizen tenemos que descubrirle, no podemos dejar que…. Que Kisuke sea juzgado de esa manera.-por muy mal que se llevasen no podía permitir que un inocente cargase con una culpa que no la correspondía.

-No nos van a creer Soi, y si me dices que no, eso significa que nuestros caminos se separarán y tendremos que luchar.

Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra.

-¿Y si voy contigo a vuestro escondite e intentamos negociar desde allí?

-Te tomaran como una traidora también, si no nos creen tu vida como shinigami habrá acabado para siempre.

- No me importa, no tiene sentido si no estás tú, solo me hice shinigami por el honor de mi familia, y llegué a convertirme en tu teniente para estar contigo, si tú no estás ya no tengo nada que hacer allí.

Yoruichi se acercó a ella y después de mucho tiempo probó de nuevo sus labios dulces y carnosos. Por un momento no había problemas, no existía nada más allá de ellas dos. Cuando se separaron Yoruichi notó un leve sonrojo en la cara de Soi lo que le hizo sonreír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada da igual.-dijo aun sonriendo.-Vámonos de aquí.-y la cogió de la mano.

-¿No vamos a utilizar el shumpo?

-Quiero disfrutar de la noche contigo, no quiero correr.

Y dicho eso las dos caminaron hacia las cavernas donde se escondían los Vizards y Kisuke, acusado injustamente.

-Soi Fong-sama, el desayuno está listo.-dijo Orihime mientras golpeaba la puerta con los nudillos.- ¿Soi Fong-sama?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Kuchiki-sama… Soi Fong-sama no responde.

-Soi Fong levántate.-No había respuesta.

Byakuya se cansó de esperar y abrió la puerta de su habitación. La cama estaba deshecha pero Soi Fong no estaba por ninguna parte. Byakuya entró y vio que toda su ropa y sus cosas no estaban, mientras que la ventana estaba completamente abierta. "Se ha marchado con Ella"

-¿Se ha marchado?

-Sí. Debemos informar a todos cuanto antes, ya no está en nuestro bando.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y avisaron a Renji para después ir a la casa de Ishida y a la de Ichigo y avisar a todos.

-Tenemos que avisar al Comandante.-propuso Hitsugaya.- Ahora es una exiliada como los demás, no podemos perdonarla.

-¿Estáis seguros de que se ha ido? Quizá solo haya pasado la noche fuera.

-Matsumoto no había ropa en los armarios ni tampoco estaba su zanpakutou, se ha marchado con Yoruichi.

-No debió venir, esto tenía que pasar tarde o temprano… Todos lo sabíamos.-intervino Zaraki.

Todos asintieron en silencio ante el comentario del Capitán del décimo primer escuadrón. Byakuya transmitió el mensaje a una mariposa infernal, abrió un portal hacia la S.S y la dejó volar para transmitir la información.

Soi Fong notaba que algo la tocaba la mejilla para despertarla, abrió poco a poco los ojos y una suave luz que provenía de una lámpara al lado del colchón rompía la penumbra de la habitación. Se encontró con el rostro de Yoruichi a escasos centímetros de ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre una mano y con la otra la acariciaba.

-Buenos días.-dijo en un susurro.- ¿Has dormido bien?

-Muy bien.-respondió con una sonrisa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía al lado de Yoruichi y al principio estaba un poco nerviosa a su lado pero al final como siempre ocurría se acostumbraba a su presencia y era de las mejores noches que dormía.

Se miraron las dos y por una vez Soi tomó la iniciativa y buscó los labios de Yoruichi. Se fundieron en un profundo beso en el que a ambas les sumergía en viejos tiempos en la S.S, las noches que pasaban juntas en la habitación de la Ex Capitana del segundo escuadrón.

-Será mejor que vayamos a desayunar.

-Está bien.-dijo Soi mientras se levantaba.

Yoruichi también se levantó y Soi no pudo evitar echar un vistazo al cuerpo de su Ex Capitana, había dormido con tan solo una camiseta más bien pequeña y la ropa interior por lo que sus curvas se intensificaban.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-preguntó de forma juguetona Yoruichi.

-Yo… ¡Lo siento Yoruichi!-respondió completamente roja.

Yoruichi se rio y se acercó a ella, la abrazó y la susurró al oído:

-No tienes por qué disculparte, puedes mirarme todo lo que quieras.-Soi se enrojeció todavía más ante el comentario subido de tono de Yoruichi.

-Bueno… Será mejor que nos vistamos ya.

Yoruichi y Soi Fong se vistieron y atravesaron el pasillo que conducía al comedor donde todos se reunían todos para comer y discutir sobre lo que ocurría.

-¡Buenos días!-saludo alegremente.

Todos se giraron y se sorprendieron al ver que Soi la acompañaba.

-¿¡Que hace ella aquí?-grito Hiyori.

-Tranquilízate, está con nosotros.-respondió yendo hacia la mesa para desayunar.-Soi no te quedes ahí parada, puedes desayunar.

-Yoruichi no podemos fiarnos de ella.-intervino Kensei.

-No voy a delataros, Yoruichi me ha contado quien es realmente el culpable.

-¿Y la crees?-pregunto.

-Nunca me ha mentido.

Todos se miraron buscando la aprobación. Ninguno puso pegas a que Soi se uniera a ellos.

-Soi Fong.-dijo Kisuke.-Yoruichi no te aviso porque sabía que no aguantarías el ser juzgada como traidora, ¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?

-Es mi decisión Urahara.-respondió secamente. "No voy a dejarla por ti"

-¡Aaaah!-se quejo Yoruichi.- ¡Tengo muchísima hambre!

Y sin decir nada mas todos desayunaron mientras charlaban y reían como una gran familia. Yoruichi y Soi se miraron un momento y ambas sonrieron.

-Comandante, ha ocurrido lo que temíamos.-informó el teniente del primer escuadrón.

-Era cuestión de tiempo que la Soi Fong diese la espalda a la S.S. Pon en marcha el plan. Los quiero vivos.

-Si Señor.-respondió mientras se retiraba.

**Y bien? Este "plan" de Yamamoto se me ocurrió de repente y la verdad no tengo ni idea de cómo saldré de este lio que me he montado yo sola jaja. Intentaré hacer algo grandioso, pero necesito reviews así que ya sabéis a escribir como locos!**


End file.
